Losing your Hat
by buddy w
Summary: I have a soft spot for that stupid green hat, truly. Oneshot. Story for The Prompts, subject 'Losing your...' Second place.


A/N: First oneshot, story for The Prompts on the subject 'Losing Your...' Last minute idea, but I still figured I may as well write and upload it.

Tell me what you think. What better else is there for Link to lose?

Disclaimer: Characters are from Legend of Zelda, which does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda bustled down the long corridor in a hurry, frantically trying to adjust her hair as she went. Blonde strands hung limp around her face and sometimes swung irritatingly into her eyes as she made steadfast for her destination; the door right at the end of the passage. Most un-royally, she swore vehemently as she tripped over the overly long hem of the simple white robe she wore, tugging it tighter at the waist and picking it off the floor a little.<p>

"Open the door," she said loudly, banging her fist against the door. A muffled grunt was all the answer she got. Frustrated, she twisted the handle of the door wildly and threw a kick at the door with her booted foot. "Open it, Link!"

She nearly fell to the ground when the door was finally jerked open, but strong hands caught her and then just as quickly, let her go again. Link, the Hero of Time and the Reclaimer of Hyrule, stood before her, shirtless and dishevelled. His breeches were tucked messily into his old, desperately-in-need-of-a-polish boots, a long piece of faded red cloth was tied around his waist and his hair looked dirty, as if it hadn't been combed in a week. He plopped childishly into a chair.

Zelda fixed him with a glare. "Where've you been all morning, Link? And why aren't you dressed yet? Today's my _engagement_, Link." And she had yet to get dressed, fix her hair, figure out what jewellery to wear and find some time to take a few deep breaths.

"I know," he replied sullenly. He put his feet up on the low table in front of him and picked up a half empty bottle from near the base of the chair and took a long swig. The Princess of Hyrule stared on in alarm.

"Link, it's eleven in the morning! Put that down." When he didn't comply immediately, she went up to him and snatched it out of his hand, banging it firmly on the table with his feet. "Is this what you've been doing all morning? Drinking and sulking in the dark confinement of your room?"

"... No. I've been busy. Sharpening my sword." It lay strewn across his bed, out of its scabbard but indeed, sharp. Frighteningly so.

"You couldn't have done that two days ago? Or two days _later_?" Frantically, she wandered around the room, picking up all the scattered clothes and rubbish off the floor. A nervous, agitated reflex. "And why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked again.

"I... I lost my hat." Link gestured vaguely around the room. Zelda angrily dumped all the objects she had just gathered on to his rumpled bed.

"Really, Link? _Really_?" She strode over to the large window in the room, currently covered by thick curtains, and yanked the fabric out of the way, letting in the harsh sun. Link groaned and covered his eyes as quickly as he could, nearly falling off the chair in his drunk, sluggish movements. "Get up, you idiot. Wash your face, comb your hair, put on some clean clothes, don your weapons, find that goddess-damned hat and get outside. There is one hour until I get engaged and I want... I _need_ my best friend to be there." Best friend. Link sighed and slowly uncovered his eyes. The blue orbs had lost their typical twinkle and just seemed dull.

"I'm not well, Zelda. And I need to gather my strength, if I'm to leave tomorrow."

"You're leaving already?" she asked, upset. He had decided on this plan just a moment before he spoke of it but he was sure it was what he was going to do. He couldn't stay in the Castle anymore, not while that foreign, pompous dolt was still within in its walls and his claim around Zelda's finger.

"I have urgent things I need to do," he excused. He considered perhaps going to visit Navi in the Lost Woods. And maybe paying a visit to Death Mountain; he was always appreciated with the Gorons.

"Well..." Zelda tried to gather her thoughts. "Sitting here and drinking isn't going to get you anywhere. I could arrange for some training partners for you, if you liked-"

"No, thanks."

"-or maybe send up some servant to help you to pack all your belongings. We can keep a chest here permanently, so you don't have to carry everything with you whilst you travel," she offered weakly. _And so you have to return to claim them_, her eyes narrated_._ She sat on the table beside his feet and put a hand on his leg. But Link knew he wasn't going to come back.

"You've lost time already, Zelda. Return to your quarters and finish your dressing." He touched the hair that hung loose beside her face. "You only do this once, remember." He tried so hard to keep the grief from his voice. She gave him an adorable little half-smile, hopefully. And he went on to speak the words he knew he would regret for the rest of his life. "I'll be there."

"Thank you, Link. So much." She pulled him into a fierce hug, kissed his cheek and then stood. She went to his bed and pulled a slightly crumpled green tunic from the muddle. She tossed it to him and he took it without complaint.

The smile she gave him as she hurried out the door was so bright, so full of cheer, that he convinced himself to smile back in return. He hauled himself out of the chair and pulled the green tunic over his head, straightening it down uselessly with his hand. The door closed shut behind her, loudly, and made him look up at where she had stood.

His hat hung on the peg on the back of the door, where he always put it. Still, even with it hanging floppily off his head, he felt strangely exposed, as if something was missing. His love was lost.


End file.
